In many environments, there is a need to efficiently lift and load large volumes of materials. The collection of waste materials is a good example of one such environment.
The use of curbside waste collection containers is becoming more and more widespread. In this arrangement, waste materials are accumulated by a household in specially designed plastic or metal containers. The refuse crew empties the contents of these containers into waste collection vehicles using specially designed lifting and loading assemblies. By using these relatively large volume collection containers in association with specially designed lifting and loading assemblies, large volumes of waste materials can be collected by a refuse crew in a given period of time, compared to conventional hand loading operations.
Lifting and loading mechanisms that engage the container in the front of the waste collection vehicle are in common use. These mechanisms conventionally have two curved arms that clear the cab in front of the vehicle and a pair of forks that fit into side or bottom pockets of a steel collection container. Other mechanisms employ a triangular frame in front of the cab that locks into a triangular pocket on the rear face of a plastic collection container.
Use of these mechanisms is limited, however, because they can only lift a container located straight ahead of the vehicle.
Another example of a lifting assembly is shown in Edelhoff et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,767. In this patent, a lift arm is arranged to pick-up the containers along the side of the cab. This provides operator greater flexibility and speed in waste collection operations.
One objective of this invention is to provide a lifting and loading apparatus that is compact and readily adaptable for use in association with a chassis mounted collection system where tare weight and weight distribution considerations are important.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a lifting and loading apparatus that performs all intended operations with a single control lever.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a lifting and loading apparatus that can readily accommodate both front and side pick-up operations.
Still another objective of this invention is to provide a lifting and loading apparatus that provides a good view of the work station from the left hand side of the cab, thereby eliminating the need for a right hand drive station in the cab.